Returner
by Princess Turk
Summary: Gift/Request fic for Dragi! Sephiroth acquires Cloud as his slave via an ultimatum - until Cloud strikes a deal with his master. Hard Yaoi. In progress.
1. Chapter 1

**Plot idea courtesy of Dragi; gift fic! Enjoy!**

* * *

The snow was beginning to pile up outside as Cloud sat watching it from his chair by the window. He didn't know how long he had been sitting there. He had allowed himself to drift off into memory, thinking of Zack and… of old friends. It seemed to be the only thing that he did lately. He and Tifa were roommates, nothing more, and it was comfortable - but sometimes he felt like he needed a break away from her. She still had the idea that she was going to eventually work her way into his heart, but Cloud knew that it wasn't possible. He had no interest in her, and he had told her this many, many times.

Tifa was already in bed, having shut down the bar for the evening. A few patrons had become rowdy and Cloud had to help break up a fight. He hated the drama that came with having the bar. Rarely was there peace to be found. Eventually, he found himself in a dark hole of hatred for humanity and even the planet itself. He wished he could escape and go somewhere where no one would ever be able to find him again. If only.

It was no shock to him when his phone began to ring, but it jolted him out of his thoughts. He stood up and answered his phone, rather intrigued when he saw who was calling. With a sigh, he raised the phone to his ear.

"Yeah."

"Yo, Cloudy-boy. Sorry to call so late, but Rufus needs to see you immediately. We've got a situation and we need your help," Reno said, sounding lighthearted yet urgent at the same time. Cloud sighed again and said, "It can wait until tomorrow."

"No can do, buddy. Tomorrow is Christmas and we'd rather not be working. Rude and I have a party to go to, and Rufus just doesn't want to deal with anything tomorrow. We need your assistance pronto, Strife. Hell, I'll even pay you myself. Just get your ass over to Healin."

Cloud snapped his phone shut and groaned. Despite his unwillingness to be a part of anything that Rufus Shinra did, curiosity always eventually ate away at him. He grabbed Fenrir's keys from the kitchen table and made his way outside, not even bothering to leave a note for Tifa. She was not his mother, no matter how hard she tried to act like it.

Half an hour later, he pulled up outside of Healin Lodge and turned off the ignition. Placing the keys in his pocket, he made sure his sword was in place on his back. Not that he might need it, but he just never knew whenever dealing with Shinra or the Turks. He walked up the stairs and entered the building, expecting to see Rufus waiting for him. Instead, the room was dark. His hand steady on his sword and ready to cut any moving thing in two, he stepped slowly against the wall, fumbling for a light switch. He didn't find anything, and his heart racing was enough to let him know that he felt in danger. Still, he stayed inside the room.

"Reno? Rufus?" he called out, his voice slightly wavering. A light finally came on, making him gasp aloud in surprise. Lined up on a couch and tied up with ropes, the two Turks and Rufus were bound and gagged, their eyes appearing fearful. Cloud dropped his hand from his sword and moved quickly to try to release them from their bonds. Working quickly, he removed the material from Rufus' mouth first so that he could get information. "What's going on?" Cloud asked quietly, unsure if the assailant was still in the small building or not. Rufus said nothing, but his eyes became larger, looking behind Cloud. Reno shifted quickly and grunted while Rude tried to release himself from the ropes. Cloud slowly turned around… and his heart stopped.

Sephiroth stood in the hallway, his hand still on the light switch. He moved forward gracefully and slowly, then stopped in front of Cloud. Leaning forward, he gave Cloud a quick look up and down, raised his eyebrow, then said, "_Good to see you, Cloud_." Cloud felt his breath hitch and he swallowed hard. Sephiroth was supposed to be dead! What was he doing here, and how? He could feel Sephiroth's hot breath on his face; the man was so near him that he could even feel the heat coming from his body. There was no mistaking it: Sephiroth was flesh and blood, alive and breathing.

_Impossible._

"Sit down, Cloud. I have a proposition for you."

Cloud scoffed. "I'm not doing anything for you," he said, staring angrily at Sephiroth… but it felt almost fake. Gods, how his heart ached. He had almost forgotten how beautiful the man was, with his long silver hair flowing down his back and emerald-colored eyes that appeared almost cat-like.

Sephiroth stepped even closer to Cloud. In one swift movement, he had Cloud turned around, his wrists held firmly together. He felt rope being tied around them, and though he struggled, he couldn't help but feel a rush of pleasure race up his spine.

"Sit, or I'll break your fucking arms."

…Cloud sat.

"I've come back to take back this planet. I want nothing more than to give it back to Mother. However…" Sephiroth broke off and smiled. "Since it's almost midnight and Christmas is beginning, I'll make a deal with you. How would you like to reign with me, Cloud? We could take back the planet together and everyone, every _thing_ would perish. You do have Jenova cells in your blood, and this makes you worthy of helping me. Besides, you'd make a wonderful plaything."

Cloud blushed. Though he felt the danger, he couldn't hide the fact that he was attracted to Sephiroth, no matter how frightening the circumstances. His pants tightened as he played the last sentence over and over again in his head. _You'd make a wonderful plaything…_

"Or," Sephiroth began again, "I could have you as my little slave and spare everyone. After all, you are the only reason I came back in the first place. I just want _you_, Cloud. I'll leave the decision up to you."

He thought about it. He honestly did. He weighed the pros and cons. For one thing, he was sick of everyone around him and often wanted everyone to disappear and just leave him the hell alone. But, when he really considered it, did he really wish death on everyone? He looked at Reno, who looked at him with concern; the two had once shared a bed together many years ago, and there was no way he would allow Reno to perish - he loved him in his own way, and that counted for something.

It was a hard decision to make, but at the same time, he knew what had to be done. In order to spare the lives of those precious to him, he would turn himself over to Sephiroth. For better or for worse, he really did love the planet and the people on it, and wished no actual harm to it. With much nervousness, he finally answered Sephiroth.

"Spare them. Take me."

Sephiroth snickered. "_Take_ you? You should choose your words wisely next time. I might just have to 'take' you, but not before I've made good use out of you." He helped the blond stand up and jerked him toward the door, leaving Reno, Rude and Rufus staring in awe at them. "Consider yourselves lucky to have such a good puppet like Cloud as your friend," Sephiroth said, then left with his prize.


	2. Chapter 2

Cloud's body trembled as Sephiroth led him into the old Shinra mansion in Nibelheim. It had been so long since he had been in there, and his memories were not very pleasant at all. Though he was coming here on his own will, it didn't mean he really wanted to be here… or did he? His pants were still tight around his groin as Sephiroth pushed him slowly forward with his large hand on the small of the blond's back. He couldn't deny his lust for the man, no matter how terrified he was of what he would do to him once behind closed doors.

When the door was closed and bolted shut, it began. Cloud did not have time to react or even think when Sephiroth pulled back his arm and brought it forward with full force, his hand making direct contact with the back of Cloud's head near the base of his throat. Cloud fell forward on his knees onto the dusty floor, coughing from the impact on the back of his throat. Struggling to hold himself together, he tensed his muscles up and tried not to urinate on himself. His best was not good enough, and he felt the shame of the warmth flowing down his thigh and soaking his pants. A puddle formed beneath him on the floor. He bit his lip, feeling the air tense around him as Sephiroth sighed in displeasure.

"I bring you home with me and the first thing you do is ruin the floor. I would have expected better from the planet's hero. Shouldn't you be able to take pain much better?" Sephiroth mused, walking around Cloud to face him, then grabbed the soiled man by the collar of his shirt, bringing him up to a kneeling position.

"Look at me, slave."

Cloud's head pounded from the blow he had received, Sephiroth's voice echoing in his brain. He looked up slowly but efficiently, not wanting to anger the man again, and met his emerald eyes. They shone a bright green, greener than he had ever seen them before, and there was a sense of amusement behind those orbs. Sure enough, Sephiroth cracked half of a smile and said, "You will know your place here, Cloud. I am the master of this _house_, and I am _your_ master. You will do as you are told and what is expected of you. If you do not, you will suffer the consequences. Do I make myself clear?" Cloud nodded slowly but firmly. "Good," Sephiroth said, then gently brought his hand around to Cloud's face, softly caressing his unmarred pale flesh.

"These cheeks are so rosy. Are you ashamed for soiling yourself in front of me?"

"…Yes."

Sephiroth grabbed hold of Cloud's hair, yanking it roughly. "You will address me as 'Sir', Cloud. You will respect me and do as I tell you to. Now _suck_, slave," he said, taking his free hand and unzipping his pants. Cloud gulped and tensed as he saw the massive size of Sephiroth's cock. Sephiroth stroked himself a few times, then said, "You will take all of me inside of your pretty little mouth. I don't care how badly it makes you gag. And if I feel you're not doing it correctly.." He pointed at his boot. "…you will get the heel."

He pushed forward and yanked Cloud's head forward by the hair, causing Cloud to whine in pain. His mouth was forced to move closer to Sephiroth's cock. Unwillingly yet strangely turned on, Cloud slowly began to lick the tip, gently teasing the warm slit with his tongue. Hearing Sephiroth groan, Cloud knew he must have been doing something right; he remembered the way it had been when he was with Reno that one time years ago.

His tongue gently danced along the massive pole of flesh, touching and tasting salt and skin. With a trembling hand, he reached up and softly grasped at the base. He was surprised at how much he enjoyed the feeling of it in his grip; could he really, truly come to enjoy himself? He wasn't sure how much pressure to put in his grip until Sephiroth reached down and covered Cloud's hand with his own, squeezing it tightly. Cloud bit his lip when he realized how well their fingers intertwined, how beautiful their skin looked together. He dared to look up at Sephiroth and was glad to see the man's face flushed, his eyes closed. He took Sephiroth's cue and tightened his grip, beginning long, steady strokes along the length. Whenever Sephiroth was content in knowing that Cloud was doing as he wanted him to do, he removed his hand and began to shrug off his leather coat. It slipped from one shoulder, and he released Cloud's hair from his other hand in order to completely remove his coat. It fell to the floor, its metal buckles clanking, echoing in the old mansion.

Both hands now free, he deciding on returning his grip to Cloud's hair, grasping clumps of blond silk tightly. He hissed when the pain caused Cloud to react suddenly, his teeth scraping against his cock. Sephiroth yanked harshly on his hair and pulled Cloud's head up to meet his eyes.

"_Do that again, bitch_."

Cloud did as he was told, dragging his teeth along the length and nipping at sensitive skin. He didn't dare to bite - not yet, anyway. He would wait for permission if the time ever came. His mouth worked slowly to lightly nip at the man's balls, feeling them tense up beneath his lips. Sephiroth groaned and tightened his grip on Cloud's hair. With one swift movement, Cloud dragged his teeth from tightened balls to the tip of his cock - then took Sephiroth into his mouth. Quickly reacting to the sensation, Sephiroth pushed forward automatically, which forced his entire length down Cloud's throat. It wasn't a good thing for the planet's hero. Cloud suddenly sprung back, despite Sephiroth's hold on his scalp, turned his head and vomited violently onto the floor beside him.

Annoyed to no end, Sephiroth immediately slapped Cloud in the face, leaving him a sobbing mess huddled on the floor. All trace of the blond being turned on completely disappeared. He was scared now, spitting bile from his mouth, not caring if he got slapped again. After all, he had already pissed and vomited on the floor; what could be worse than spitting the remains of stomach acid onto the warped, wooden floor? His face red with Sephiroth's handprint, he continued sobbing angrily… then dared to throw his master an angry look.

Sephiroth caught the look and gave Cloud another slap to the face. "What did I tell you would happen if you didn't suck my cock the way I like it?"

Cloud's heart skipped a beat. In agony, he remembered. "...You said that I would get the heel, Sir." Sephiroth nodded. "Indeed," he said darkly and hitched his pants up with one hand. Moving rather gracefully toward a closet in the room, he reached inside and came back with a riding crop. He snapped it in the air then returned to Cloud, who appeared a disheveled mess. Sephiroth smiled wickedly; the blond reminded him of an animal, soaking in his own piss and sitting by his vomit. Afraid. Lips quivering. His soul was completely bared through his tear-filled eyes.

"You disgust me, slave. What happens when you disgust me? Do you know?" Sephiroth asked. Cloud stayed silent, for fear that if he answered, he would get the suggested punishment. "I want you to clean this mess up right now. Then you will strip and lay on your stomach on the bed upstairs. I'll mete out your punishment then, and you will come to know what happens when you disgust me. You have three minutes to do all of this. If you're not finished by then, you will get it even worse than what you already will."

Cloud immediately jumped to action, grabbing towels from the kitchen. He gagged while cleaning up his own vomit. Then, it was time to hurry upstairs where Sephiroth awaited to punish him. Cloud ran as fast as his feet could carry him and burst through the bedroom door. He kicked his boots off and stripped off his wet pants and his shirt, throwing himself onto his stomach on the bed quickly. He had made it within the alloted time.

"...Sir, I am ready."

Sephiroth placed his boot on the small of Cloud's back, digging his heel into the flesh. "Good. Now I want you to ask me to punish you. And say it with heart, Cloud. Say it like you mean it, like it's the only thing in the world that you want right now. _Like you would die without it_."

His face turned sideways on the bed, he swallowed hard and began to plead for his punishment.

"Sir, I want you to whip me. I have failed you and I must receive my punishment," he said, slightly haltingly and restrained. He heard Sephiroth laugh. "No, Cloud. I want you to _scream_ it. Yell it like you mean it, you _little bitch_!" Sephiroth yelled, bringing down the whip down on Cloud's bare ass. Cloud flinched and yelped; the stinging sensation lingered and he knew that it would only get worse.

"Sir! _Please_, Sir! _Please_ punish me! I am not worthy in your presence! _Please_, Sir!"

Sephiroth obliged him, bringing the whip down a few more times. The leather made delicious marks on Cloud's white flesh, making Sephiroth's blood burn in his veins with lust. "_Tell me you want it harder, Cloud_."

"S-Sir…" Cloud panted, seething with pain and choking back tears. "…_Harder_, please, Sir!"

Sephiroth cracked him across the left ass cheek, the leather biting into Cloud's flesh and drawing blood. A wave of pleasure rippled down Sephiroth's spine, making his cock jerk with excitement. Again and again, he mercilessly whipped Cloud to a bloody mess. When he tired of the game, he dropped the whip to the floor and released his painful erection from his pants. Stroking it, he ordered, "Cloud, get your skinny ass over to the edge of the bed… and don't you _dare_ get blood on my sheets."

Cloud raised himself up slowly, painfully, and eased over to the edge of the bed. Drops of blood threatened to spread from his wounds and let gravity take them down the backs of his legs. He couldn't sit down because it hurt so much, so he hesitantly lay down on his side. He didn't know what else to do, so he awaited another order. Sephiroth stroked his cock faster and harder, then lowered his eyes at Cloud.

"_On your knees. I want you to beg for forgiveness_."

Cloud rose to his knees and clasped his hands together. "Sir, please forgive me! I have wronged you! Please forgive me!" he yelled, making sure to do it to Sephiroth's liking. This apparently pleased his silver-haired master. Sephiroth smiled and pursed his lips. Gliding a single finger along Cloud's cheek, he slipped it into the blond's hot mouth and encouraged him to open his mouth widely. His strokes became faster, his breathing more hitched.

"Oh! _Fuck yes_," he moaned, his hand sliding easily over his pre-cum slicked cock. "You are such a bad boy, Cloud, do you know that? I'll show you who is master of this house, and you will know who is in charge," he said heatedly. With one last grunt and a howling moan, his cock jerked and began to spurt hot jets of cum into Cloud's opened and waiting mouth.

"_Eat it_, you fucking cum slut!"

Cloud gagged but did as he was told, swallowing the hot, salty, sticky mess. He felt it sliding slimily down his throat and his stomach threatened to turn again. When Sephiroth was satiated, he pulled his pants back up and zipped them. He smiled at the way Cloud was still on his knees, seemingly frozen in time that way. Cum dribbled from the corner of his mouth and dripped from his chin.

"You look like a fucking slut from the slums. Get your ass in the bathroom and take a fucking bath. Wash that piss off of you, too, you nasty cocksucker. When you're done, you're going to fix my fucking dinner, and if you fucking burn it, I will not hesitate to punish you again," Sephiroth chided.

"Yes, Sir."

It was all he could say. After all, he was just a lowly slave. He was not yet worthy of the love of his master.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't ordinarily get into costumes or anything, but this is Dragi's fic, so I slipped this one in for her. ;)**

* * *

"Get in here!"

Cloud jumped at the sound of Sephiroth's bellowing voice calling out for him from the kitchen. He was still soaking wet from his hasty shower, and Sephiroth had not allowed him to have a towel. Or, at least there were none in the cabinets. Tiptoeing through the hallway, he tried his best not to drip much water onto the floor, but it happened anyway. When he came through the open doorway of the kitchen, Sephiroth was sitting at a small table with a glass of wine. He looked Cloud up and down, shook his head, then said lowly, "What did I tell you about messing up the floor?"

Cloud gulped and looked down, visibly shaken and just knowing that he would probably get the heel again. "Sir, I'm sorry, Sir. I… you know I did not have a towel," he whispered, not looking up. Sephiroth chuckled. He had removed the towels from the bathroom on purpose; of course, the blond did not know this. How he loved this little game so far! His slave looked like a drowned cat, and on second thought…

Sephiroth moved past him to the closet in the entranceway where he kept his various whips and other devices. He came back seconds later with a leather collar, a chain leash, and…

Cloud cocked his head. What in the hell was that? Oh hell no. No way was he wearing that thing. He shook his head unconsciously, then stopped quickly when he realized with horror that Sephiroth would whip him for refusing anything he told him to do.

"Not yet, you're not," Sephiroth answered his thoughts, as if knowing what Cloud was thinking. "First, how about that dinner I told you to make? I want a steak and some potatoes. You can wear the collar and the ears while you cook, but the other is for later."

Cloud's stomach growled; he was desperately hungry, but he knew better than to ask for food. He reached his hands out to receive the pair of fuzzy cat ears. Swallowing hard, he fit them onto his head, feeling silly and out of place. The soft black ears poked out from beneath his hair on both sides of his head. He could not believe this! What would Reno say if he could see him this way? Oh Gaia. Sephiroth chuckled, then turned Cloud around, fitting the black leather collar around his neck snugly. He stood back and hummed in pleasure. "Looks good on you, kitty. But you're missing a tail. Luckily, I have one here…"

…And then Cloud was being fit with a long black tail. It was held by a small strap that was made to be almost invisible. The tail hung between his ass cheeks and he blushed; it tickled like mad. Sephiroth gave it a tug. "Okay, kitty. Make my dinner. Don't forget: if you burn it, you will get punished again."

Cloud rummaged around in the refrigerator until he found the steak, already thawed out and ready to cook. He took some potatoes from the pantry and put them in a bowl of water to soften them up before cooking them. He kept stealing glances back at Sephiroth while he cooked, who kept drinking the wine. Hell, the bottle was almost empty. Maybe he would be so drunk that Cloud could get away with asking for some food?

"Sir… Your dinner is almost done. May… may I have a bit of food, Master?"

"No!" Sephiroth growled, almost spilling his glass of wine. Cloud could tell that he was indeed drunk. He took advantage of the fact. "But Sir, if I eat a little, I will have stamina and will not be weak for the plans that you have in store for me tonight," Cloud said. Sephiroth jerked his head up. "Hmm, you have a point…," he slurred, then waved his hand. "Go ahead. Have a potato. If my steak is cooked the way I like it, I'll even let you have a piece."

"Thank you, Master!" Cloud's little heart danced inside of his chest: his Master would let him eat! He quickly finished cooking and served Sephiroth with underlying glee. His mouth watered smelling the steak; gods, he hoped his Master liked it! He watched Sephiroth cut off a piece and put it into his mouth, chewing slowly. He watched as emerald eyes lit up. A chunk was cut off and slid over to the side of the plate toward Cloud.

"Good kitty. You have pleased me quite well with your cooking."

Cloud began to reach for the piece of steak allotted to him, but Sephiroth slapped his hand away. "What are you supposed to say, slave?"

"…Thank you kindly, Master."

"Yes, that's right. Before you eat, look under the kitchen sink. There is an old pet bowl down there. You are an animal and must not eat at the table like humans. Your place is on the floor, kitty," Sephiroth said. Cloud felt his heart drop. He was happy he was being fed, but he had not thought that he would have to be made to eat on the floor. But he did; he dug out the food bowl from beneath the sink and fished out a potato with his fingers. The water was still boiling hot, but Sephiroth would not allow him to use utensils, either, so he had to manage it. He picked the steak from Sephiroth's plate and put his food bowl on the floor.

Sephiroth watched him in awe; he couldn't believe how submissive Cloud was being, even though he had not raised a hand to him yet. Had he really broken Cloud that quickly? Or was it more? Did Cloud just want to please him? Hmm.

Cloud sat on the floor, his tail curled up behind him. Reaching for the food with his fingers, he stopped as Sephiroth shook his finger at him. "Nuh uh uh, kitty. Tell me, Cloud: Have you ever seen a cat eat with its paws like a human? Come, now. Act the part."

Now, how would a cat do this? Cloud wondered, then it came to him: on his feet and hands. He'd have to stretch himself a little and bend his knees a certain way, but he could manage this. He lowered his head and began eating, using only his mouth, tongue and teeth. It was harder than he thought it would be, and even worse was the fact that Sephiroth kept laughing at him and pulling at his tail. Once, he even reached down to pet Cloud on the head.

"Kitty must be sick… he's not purring," Sephiroth mumbled drunkenly.

Their meal finished, Cloud was made to wash the dishes and clean the kitchen. Master had said that he would make good use out of him before he 'took' him. How long would it be until it was time? He had no more time to think, for as he was finishing up scrubbing a countertop, Sephiroth grabbed him by the wrist and held him steady as he attached the chain to the collar around Cloud's neck.

Then came the thing he had been dreading.

Four black paws made of fur, all for Cloud. He put them on as Sephiroth watched, the man's eyes glowing. He had never felt so degraded in all his life; not even being made to eat on the floor like an animal was this bad. But he had known it was coming; he had seen the items of clothing in Sephiroth's hands earlier.

"Sir, what do you want me to do now?" His voice cracked a little. He was nervous on top of feeling like a complete idiot, but Sephiroth tugged on the chain that was attached to the tight collar around his neck, bringing him back to earth.

"I want you down on your hands and feet like the animal you are. You will walk alongside me while I hold this leash, and you will go to the bedroom with me, understand?"

"Yes, Master."

Sephiroth shook his finger at Cloud. "Bad kitty. Cats aren't supposed to talk. Cats meow and purr… and they lick themselves."

Cloud got onto his hands and perched himself up with his heels. "…Rrrrow?" he said, using the most cat-like voice he could muster. Sephiroth petted him on the head. "Good kitty. Keep it up, and I might even let you sleep on the bed tonight," he said.

They reached the bedroom and Sephiroth stripped back down to his skin. His long, silver hair fell in layers across the bare skin on his back, which Cloud looked at longingly. How would it feel to run his fingers through it, to be allowed to touch it? His eyes trailed down and over to Sephiroth's cock, drinking in the sight with lust in his eyes. He couldn't wait to be filled up by that lovely piece of flesh, but for now he would just have to wait.

"Come here, kitty. I want you to climb up on the bed and lick yourself. Give me a good show, slave. Show me what you're made of," Sephiroth ordered, giving Cloud a tug on the leash. Cloud climbed on the bed and proceeded to lick himself slowly on the arm.

"Mmm, good kitty," Sephiroth murmured, beginning to stroke himself in time with Cloud's licks. It was quite a vision, this little blond slave of his, being made to lick himself. If only Cloud were double-jointed and flexible! Wouldn't that be a sight to see? Just the thought of Cloud giving himself a blowjob was enough to make pre-cum dribble from his aching cock. He lost himself in watching Cloud for a moment, finding himself close to the edge of what would surely be a mind-blowing orgasm. He snapped out of his thoughts when he noticed that Cloud was turned on as well, just by watching Sephiroth jerk himself off.

"Oh no you don't. You are not allowed to cum, slave," Sephiroth said, then yanked on the leash harshly, sending Cloud flying off of the bed. Cloud cried out as he hit the floor. He sat up quickly, not wanting to displease Sephiroth… but the man was already coming toward him, quickly bringing a foot down to his erection.

Cloud screamed; he had never been hurt that badly before, not even when he had been stabbed during battles. His groin was on fire and he felt as if he would vomit, but he held it back because he knew that vomiting displeased his Master. He looked down at his limp cock, unsure if it would ever be able to get hard ever again.

"Why are you screaming, Cloud?" Sephiroth yelled. "Cats do not scream!"

Cloud meowed again, this time with tears in his voice and rolling down his face. "Cats don't cry, either!" Sephiroth said, giving him a swift kick in the side. "You are a bad kitty! You are not worthy to sleep on the bed tonight!"

"…Rrrrow.."

"That's what I said. Now get back on the bed and face the wall. Don't you dare turn around."

Cloud climbed back onto the bed and took his place on his hands and knees. He had no idea what Master had in store for him, and was fairly afraid.

"I told you that I would take you whenever I made good use out of you. Do you remember that?" Sephiroth asked. Cloud meowed again in response. "Since you did such a good job with my dinner, I thought I'd let myself have a little dessert. How about it, my little cream pie? You want your master to have you for dessert?"

"…Rrrowww?"

"Oh yes. Master's gonna give it to you real good…."

Sephiroth raised Cloud's tail out of the way and gazed at his tiny pink hole. "Tell me, am I your first, slave?" Cloud shook his head. "Good. Then you won't have a problem with me just sticking it straight into your tight little ass, will you?"

Cloud gulped and tensed up. Oh Gaia, this was going to hurt! Sephiroth was a rather large and thick man. How in hell would he ever get through this without preparation? And then came the magical words: "If you scream or cry out, I will punish you."

Cloud did his best to relax as he felt Sephiroth coming nearer to his entrance. He held his breath… then darkness and sparkles of light hit his vision as Sephiroth quickly spurred into him, tearing the sensitive flesh in several places. He felt the blood begin to trickle down the back of his balls. As Sephiroth grunted behind him, he bit his lip and tried to take it like an obedient animal. The minutes ticked by. He tried to remind himself of good memories, picturing Zack's smiling face and remembering the last hug he ever received from his mother. And then…

"Ah!" Cloud had cried out, forgetting his place as the animal he was supposed to be. He panicked when he realized that he had somehow gotten an erection and had came on the blanket below him. Sephiroth had orgasmed as well, sending his hot seed shooting into Cloud's ass.

"What did I tell you?" Sephiroth yelled, fisting Cloud's hair in one hand. "Didn't I tell you that you were not supposed to cum?" He yanked the ears and tail off of Cloud and tossed them aside. "Take off those damn paws, too! We're going to the basement for your punishment!"


	4. Chapter 4

Cloud's body tensed as Sephiroth led him downstairs to the basement. It wasn't exactly his favorite place in the world to be; after all, he had been experimented on and tortured there many years ago. His breath quickened as Sephiroth tugged hard on the leash that was still attached to the collar around his neck. He was not allowed to make a sound, though, and swallowed his yelp.

When they reached the doorway, Sephiroth stopped. "Cloud… I know bad things happened to you in here once before. I want you to know that nothing of your past remains here. You don't have to be afraid of me. Do you trust me?"

The words were said with such softness that Cloud wasn't sure if he had heard the man correctly. Why was he suddenly being gentle with him? Just mere minutes ago, it seemed that Sephiroth hated him and only wished to see him in pain and humiliated. Hesitation pulled at his heart, but he answered, "Yes."

"Good. Then you shall receive your punishment now. How can we have a good master-slave relationship if there is no trust, hmm?" Sephiroth said, lightly stroking Cloud's cheek. Cloud trembled beneath his touch, and damned if it didn't make him weak in the knees. He tried to hide this fact by locking eyes with his master, but it only made the feeling worsen.

Sephiroth opened the door and led Cloud into the room. He had been true to his word: there were no lab tables, no mako-filled pods. Cloud let out a sigh of relief and continued to follow Sephiroth. "Sit," Sephiroth said, motioning to a wooden chair. Cloud sat as he was told and simply waited for his punishment to begin. Still naked and slightly shivering from the cold, damp air of the underground basement, it didn't make matters better that cum was leaking from his ass. He squirmed a little, then straightened upright when he saw Sephiroth bring out a black blindfold.

"Trust me, precious."

The blindfold was tied around his eyes and Cloud was thrust into pitch-black darkness. It did frighten him a little, but he tried to put his trust in his master. His hands were bound quickly to the back of the chair by what felt like leather cuffs. His ankles were bound much in the same way.

"I'm sorry to say, but there will be no safe word, Cloud," Sephiroth said. Before Cloud could ask him what he meant, a ball gag was shoved into his mouth and attached around his head. "_Mmph! Smphmmph!" _Cloud tried to cry out to Sephiroth, but the sounds were muffled. He couldn't see it, but Sephiroth was smiling and stroking his cock, a fire burning behind his green eyes. It turned him on to see Cloud like this. So precious was the pale man struggling against his bindings; he looked so fucking innocent and precious.

"Such a precious, precious puppet," Sephiroth groaned, squeezing his cock tightly. "Mmm. So pretty when you're like this. You'd do anything for me, wouldn't you?"

"Mmph."

"Sounds like a yes to me," Sephiroth said, releasing his cock. He lifted a sturdy whip from a nearby table and tapped Cloud's leg gently with it. "I'm not going to hurt you, Cloud. Remember this when I'm drawing blood from your flesh. _The pain is only in your head_," he said, dragging the whip lightly against his inner thigh. Cloud's muffled groans became louder as Sephiroth did this. It made him jerk in the chair, completely helpless to speak… to move… to see…

A loud crack rang out in the basement as Sephiroth brought down the whip harshly on Cloud's chest, striking him directly across his small, pink nipples. "Nghhh!" Cloud mumbled.

Silence.

Another crack - this time across Cloud's thigh. Cloud's head rolled sideways as he moaned beneath the gag. He was breathing hard now, anticipating what would come next.

"Fuck, you're so pretty," Sephiroth said, dropping the whip to the floor. He knelt down and began to lick a trail from Cloud's leg to his inner thigh, then bit down. As his teeth sank into delicious, white flesh, he moaned in the back of his throat. Cloud's blood tasted so fucking pure that he craved more. He moved slowly up to the side of Cloud's stomach, dragging his teeth along the way. Once he found the soft spot that he craved - right underneath Cloud's ribcage - he sunk his teeth in again.

Cloud was in pain, he really was. But Sephiroth knew by looking at the blond's cock that he was enjoying himself very much. Pre-cum had begun to seep out of the slit. Gods, did Sephiroth want to take that aching cock into his mouth… but Cloud still needed to be taught a lesson.

Sephiroth had never been one to prolong a beating or teasing, and this was another time when he was too anxious to focus on anything other than wanting to take Cloud like he had earlier. He had had him once, and he wanted him again. He wanted to feel that tight heat wrap around his cock and wanted Cloud to scream his name.

Wanted him to love him.

He came close to Cloud's face and put a hand on his cheek. Warm tears coated his fingers, and he pulled his hand back. Lifting the blindfold and letting it rest on Cloud's forehead, he looked into his tear-filled eyes. He realized the look in those eyes: those of a scared man, a caged animal. He had thought this was quite amusing earlier, but now…

He looked down at the blood streaming from the bite marks that he had left on Cloud, then looked back into his eyes. He unclamped the ball gag from Cloud's mouth and set it beside the chair on the floor. Cloud gasped and took in deep breaths of precious air. "_Sephiroth_!" he cried out, not caring whether or not he used his master's name aloud. Sephiroth ignored the discretion and cocked his head slowly to one side. His eyes closed for a moment, then opened again.

"I've decided that your true punishment will be for you to let me fuck you again," he said.

"...That's not a punishment..." Cloud replied. He admitted it whole-heartedly.

Sephiroth ignored him and began to undo his bindings. Helping the shaking blond from the chair, he led him over to a table equipped with metal hooks on the sides. "Bend over," he commanded, and Cloud dutifully obeyed. His hands were then strapped to the hooks. His arms splayed out on either side of him, it left only his legs free to move; but Sephiroth had a plan for those as well. Lifting his lower body up until his knees were bent on the table and his arms were stretched to the maximum, Sephiroth pushed his legs down until his thighs were almost touching the tabletop. His ass was fully open and staring Sephiroth directly in the face.

Sephiroth wasted no time in pressing his cock against that tight opening, but this time he was much gentler. He was pleased to find that Cloud was still slick from their last fuck. As he pushed into tight heat, Cloud became vocal about his discomfort. The blond beneath him bucked forward and cried out, his ass aching not only from the pure girth of Sephiroth's cock, but also from the abuse he had incurred earlier.

"Shhh. Relax," Sephiroth said soothingly, running a hand gently up Cloud's spine. With added pressure, he dragged his blunt nails harshly against his back, just as he pushed completely into Cloud. There was a moan of pleasure this time from his little slave. He watched as Cloud's fingers curled, then his hands balled into fists… then a slow release as his hands relaxed and went slack against the wood of the table. The movement may not have meant much to anyone else if they had seen it, but Sephiroth took this as a sign of resignation.

He began slow strokes, drawing out his own pleasure and loving the feeling of being trapped inside of Cloud's sweet sanctuary. It was beautifully divine, this feeling of bliss and heat. He bowed his head forward and tendrils of his silver hair fell onto Cloud's back. He raised his hands to Cloud's shoulders and stroked them gently. He knew that his arms and shoulders must be hurting him badly, with his arms being stretched so far.

Strong, lean fingers worked their way to Cloud's mouth, dipping in the orifice and causing Sephiroth to moan. Cloud sucked on the digits, seeming eager to please his master. He groaned around the fingers; hearing Sephiroth moan was making liquid heat begin to pool quickly in his groin.

Then it happened.

Sephiroth removed his fingers from Cloud's mouth and lowered his hand to his neck. He removed the leather collar quickly, choosing to have his large hand wrap around Cloud's neck instead of it. He squeezed gently at first, then increased pressure as he began to speed up his strokes.

"Cloud… Cloud, you can come this time. I won't get angry with you," Sephiroth said jaggedly. Cloud could not reply, as his air was cut off. He was starting to panic quickly as he became lightheaded and a bit dizzy, but he did his best to stay conscious. The pressure around his neck increased a little more, and his eyes rolled back into his head.

"Come on, come on," Sephiroth urged from behind him, but his voice sounded so far away. Where was he? He felt as if he were floating… and then, he felt Sephiroth slam into him harshly. Cloud felt his own cock jerk and his vision went completely black as the orgasm hit him hard.

"Fuck!" Sephiroth cried out, his hand tightening in a death grip around Cloud's neck. He felt nothing at that moment except for the sweet heaven of release as he filled Cloud with his cum. It took him a minute to come back down, and when he did, he realized that Cloud was unconscious. Removing himself from the blond, he quickly removed Cloud's bindings and took him into his arms. He raced quickly up the stairs and back into his bedroom. Settling down on the bed and still holding Cloud closely to him, he touched the blond's face.

"Cloud, you're safe now. It's over," he said, stroking his cheek. Something tugged at his heart seeing his little puppet this way.

_Look at his lips. Just fucking kiss him. He would never know_, Sephiroth thought to himself. He swallowed hard then lowered his mouth to Cloud's. It was just as he had always imagined: soft, warm, supple. Cloud's mouth was _heaven_. He didn't dare to deepen the kiss - that would come later - but he nuzzled along those soft lips for what seemed like eternity. He was shocked back to reality when he noticed that blue eyes were staring up at him in amazement.

He jerked back and turned away, almost ashamed of taking advantage of an unconscious man. But Cloud hummed softly in his chest and reached his arms up to Sephiroth's neck. A quick, harsh pull forward and Sephiroth's lips were claimed.

The submitter had turned into the dominator. And Sephiroth was not fighting back.


	5. Chapter 5

In the back of Sephiroth's mind, he kept thinking of one thing and one thing only: fear. Fear of opening up his heart. Fear of letting Cloud in and letting him see exactly who he was inside. Wasn't he supposed to be the one in control? Wasn't Cloud his prey, his slave, his captive? How had this soft, heavenly creature manage to overpower him with just one single kiss? But he didn't resist, not for one moment. He let the beautiful creature part his lips, let him tease his mouth open with his tongue. He tasted like a mixture of sweat, vanilla and blood.

"…I'm tasting you," he murmured unconsciously into Cloud's mouth, causing the blond to sigh in reply. Cloud's arms were still wrapped around Sephiroth's neck, but now they drifted down to his chest. Without breaking the kiss, Cloud smoothly ran a thumb across a taut nipple and felt Sephiroth shiver slightly beneath his touch. Without thinking, Cloud let out a small growl in his throat and took the nipple between his fingers and pinched it roughly. Sephiroth gasped between the two of them and puffed his chest out, slightly arching his back and wanting more of the sensation. Cloud noticed this and went for it, adding more pressure to his pinches and switching back and forth between both of the man's nipples.

He broke the kiss then and trailed his mouth down Sephiroth's neck to his chest and took one of his nipples between his teeth, biting it gently. "Ohh!" Sephiroth moaned, his face flushed from lust. His cock was already very hard again, and he wanted to be inside of Cloud immediately - to take him, to claim him again - this time, with the love and tenderness that he wanted so badly to show to his blond slave. But was he still a slave, now that things had apparently progressed to a different situation? He gently grabbed Cloud by the shoulders and gave him a small push, making him stop biting his nipples. Cloud looked up at him. "Did I do something wrong, Master?" he asked, his eyes beginning to well up with tears, afraid that Sephiroth's mood had changed, and that he would be beaten or tortured for his indiscretion.

"When I beckoned you to come be with me as my slave, why did you say yes so suddenly? It was not because you only wanted to save the planet, was it, Cloud?" Sephiroth asked, looking down at the man with gentle eyes. Cloud looked away, then replied, "No. The truth is that I wanted to be with you, no matter how much I knew I'd be tortured. I'd gladly take a beating… any form of abuse for you… by your hand… just to be by your side." He swallowed and his mouth opened partially as his lower lip began to tremble. "Master, I have always loved you, and I would willingly and gladly endure anything you choose to do to me," he said, clenching his fist around a thick lock of Sephiroth's silver hair.

He was telling the truth. He had been scared and angry at Sephiroth's ultimatum in the beginning, but now he was finding himself enjoying their little games more and more. He found himself wanting nothing more than to please Sephiroth. He would do anything for him now, this was the truth. Cloud nervously awaited a reply from Sephiroth, and just when he thought he wouldn't get one or would get slapped for speaking out of line, Sephiroth opened his mouth to speak, leaning forward to Cloud's ear.

"You say that you will do anything, yes?" he asked, his hot breath rushing into Cloud's ear and making him shiver. Cloud nodded and gulped. Had he just sealed his fate? What if Sephiroth was going to kill him now? Thoughts of death and destruction spread across his brain like wildfire, his pulse racing. Sephiroth said nothing more, only eased Cloud onto his back and bent his legs slightly. He ran his hand down one leg, starting at his foot and ending at his inner thigh, then brushed chastely across Cloud's cock. It sprang to life and a glistening drop of pre-cum seeped out of the slit. Sephiroth bent his head forward and licked the sweet essence with his soft tongue, then lowered his mouth down onto the erection, taking the flesh down his throat.

Cloud gasped out and raised his hips slightly, wanting to feel more. His fists clutched at the sheet on the bed, his eyes half-shut and his throat feeling dry. Sephiroth was bobbing his head in earnest now, his mouth sliding up and down hardened flesh gracefully. When heat began to pool quickly in Cloud's loins, he cried out and reached one hand down to hold the base of his cock, feeling it jerk slightly in his grasp. Sephiroth gave his cock one last lick and removed his mouth from it. He wiped his lips with the back of his hand then lined his cock up with Cloud's puckered hole. He hesitated this time, reading the expression on Cloud's face closely. He raised a hand and gently swept a lock of hair from Cloud's face.

"You would do _anything_ for me?"

Cloud nodded._ Yes,_ he thought. _Yes, anything you want now._

Sephiroth bit his lip and pushed into Cloud, still watching his face as his expression changed from half-drowsy to full-alert. His face twisted in a mixture of agony and sweetness, his mouth flying open and a half-moan sneaking out. Sephiroth kept at it, angling his hips and stroking in and out of the blond slowly this time. Gone was the need for ferocity. This time, he only wanted to show Cloud that he could be a gentle Master… but Cloud's expression suddenly changed into a determined one. His hand shot up and grabbed a length of Sephiroth's hair and pulled it harshly, bringing his face down to his for a kiss. Their lips crushed together in a fit of passion as Cloud still pulled his master's hair.

Cloud broke the kiss and suddenly sat up, the movement causing Sephiroth to fall backward, his cock slipping out of Cloud. On his back, Sephiroth looked up at Cloud with a confused expression, somewhat enraged at the sudden surge of power his slave had channeled. Cloud went down onto his knees and suddenly yanked up Sephiroth's arm to the bedpost. Using one end of the bed sheet, he fashioned a makeshift rope from it, tying Sephiroth's wrist onto the post. He looked down at Sephiroth with a strange expression, his eyes flashing bright green. Sephiroth bristled; he knew those eyes all too well, for they were like his own.

"Cloud…"

His dark, deep voice didn't make Cloud stop for one second as he used another sheet to tie Sephiroth's other wrist down. After he finished, he calmly said, "Now I've got you where I want you, Sephiroth." He gazed down at the silver-haired man and rolled his head a few times, popping his neck. He went down on Sephiroth then, taking his long cock into his mouth and slurping at it rather noisily and quickly. Did he dare? Yes, he fucking dared to. He went further down and nipped at the man's balls then sucked one into his mouth, his tongue and lips working all around it. He glanced up at Sephiroth and saw that he had his eyes closed and his brows were furrowed in concentration. This was his chance. Great Hades, this was his chance! Using one hand, he began to stroke Sephiroth's cock harshly. He then sat upright and pulled up one of Sephiroth's legs and shifted his body so that his cock was aimed at the man's entrance. When he was certain that Sephiroth was still distracted by the hand job, Cloud jerked back his hips and slammed into him, balls deep and sunken to the very heart of his Master.

Sephiroth's eyes flew open, his mouth gaping. His eyes reflected the same bright, flashing green as Cloud's.

"You know that I can break free at any time, don't you?" he asked, his eyes burning through Cloud's and sending out a warning signal. Cloud ignored him and began to fuck him hard, pulling back his hips and slamming them into Sephiroth without much direction. Sephiroth cried out and squeezed his eyes shut once more.

"You can break free and kill me if you want to, but would you really want to?" Cloud challenged, his voice demanding yet soft at the same time. Sephiroth moaned and twisted his hips slightly. "I want to come," he panted, his leg beginning to squirm free of Cloud's grip. "I want to come so bad right now."

The words made Cloud groan and he fucked Sephiroth a little harder, a little faster. By now, he was working up a sweat and the pressure was building back up in his groin. He closed his eyes and prepared to explode, but his lids opened quickly when at once he heard the ripping of material. Sephiroth had broken free and was now grabbing him harshly by the waist. Flipping him over and pulling his ass up in the air, Sephiroth slammed into him, his cock spearing Cloud.

"Gods! Yes!" he yelled out as he drove in and out of Cloud, then let out a long, strangled moan as he came quickly, filling Cloud to the brim with his hot seed. Cloud cried out underneath him and came onto his hand, his knees buckling and taking Sephiroth down with him. They shrugged off of each other after they finally came back down to Gaia, and Sephiroth grabbed Cloud by the waist and held him.

"Don't ever do that again without my permission. You're still my slave, no matter what has transpired between the two of us," Sephiroth said.

"What do I need to do to not be your slave anymore? What can I do?" Cloud asked. Sephiroth chuckled. "You did say that you would do _anything_, didn't you?" he remarked, then turned on his side and nipped at Cloud's neck.

"Just tell me, Sephiroth, and I'll do what it takes to make you happy."

Sephiroth sat up and straddled Cloud, holding down his arms. "My other offer still stands. Reign with me. Stand by my side and help me take this planet back for Mother," he said.

Cloud swallowed hard and took a deep breath. "I… um…" He began to speak, but he couldn't form the words correctly, so he chose to say nothing. What the hell was he thinking, anyway? Did he really just think… Yes, he did. He felt the fire burning inside of him, felt the pull of Jenova's will in his blood. He looked up at Sephiroth and swallowed again before continuing.

"Do you love me?" he asked. Sephiroth looked away. The room was silent except for their breathing. He closed his eyes for a brief moment, then opened them and answered Cloud softly.

"…Yes."

"_Then I will reign with you_."


	6. Chapter 6

Cloud sighed as Sephiroth wrapped him in his strong arms. It felt nice to be at peace with the silver-haired man for once. Not even what he had felt for Reno at one time compared to what he was feeling with Sephiroth right now. Against Sephiroth's chest, Cloud's fingers raked gently across surprisingly soft skin. Even after all of the battles that the man had gone through - and even death - somehow he had managed to keep his body supple and soft. The ministrations earned Cloud a groan deep inside Sephiroth's chest. He was suddenly flipped over onto his back, silver hair curtaining all around him.

"What should we do first?" Sephiroth said softly. He kissed the tip of Cloud's nose and even let himself laugh a little. It was strange, Cloud thought, to hear the mighty ex-General actually giggling. He raised his arms and draped them around Sephiroth's neck, letting his fingertips brush gently against his skin.

"Mmm, I don't know. The term 'world domination' leaves a lot of open room for just about anything," Cloud murmured, lifting his head up and nipping gently at Sephiroth's neck. "You sure that we can get away with this?"

"Of course we can. And with you by my side, it'll make things even easier. You were my biggest adversary, you know. With the two of us together, we can do anything we want," Sephiroth replied, smiling smugly.

Cloud returned the smile cockily, a glimmer of mischievousness in his eyes. "Anything?"

"Anything."

"I'll have to think on it," Cloud finally said after giving it some thought. Domination of the entire planet was something that was not to be taken lightly. He and Sephiroth would have to plan accordingly, not to mention the fact that they would more than likely both perish during the destruction.

It would be so easy to gather their energy and focus it all on the destruction of Gaia, but Cloud knew that there were certain people he would prefer to see suffer.

What was wrong with him? Suffer? Destroy the planet? Cloud shifted on the bed uncomfortably, feeling brainwashed and out of sorts. The things that he was thinking about doing were the exact things that he had promised to cherish. Something just wasn't right.

"Are you hungry? Do you want me to make something for us to eat?" Sephiroth asked him.

"No, I'm okay," Cloud replied, then made a move to get out of bed. Sephiroth grabbed him by the arm and yanked sharply on it, causing the blond to turn around and meet his gaze.

"You're not thinking of backing out now, are you?"

Cloud hesitated, his stomach turning slightly. Flashes of memories of his old friends ran quickly through his mind. He shook his head vigorously, shaking the thoughts away. "No," he replied.

"I think that perhaps this was what you had wanted all along, quite possibly your entire life," Sephiroth mused. "Power. Destruction. Love. Domination. It's all in your hands now - _our_ hands - and you can't let that chance pass, can you?" Sephiroth sat up and ran a finger alongside Cloud's pale cheek. "All you've ever wanted, I can give it to you. However, if you have doubts..."

The blond shivered beneath the man's touch, his eyes closing and his neck becoming stretched slightly as he tilted his head toward the ceiling. Sephiroth's finger trailed down and dipped between his lips and into his mouth. Cloud groaned and began to suck it gently, moving back to the bed. He could not resist Sephiroth's ministrations, could not resist the pull of his emotions. He stopped himself short of losing his mind in the moment, and opened his eyes. He lifted a hand a pulled gently on Sephiroth's hand.

"I can't lie and say that I'm not having doubts. I am. There are innocent people on this planet, many people who don't deserve the destruction and the loss of their lives. It's just part of my personality. I can't not care for people. My heart... it's too soft sometimes," Cloud said. He watched as Sephiroth's mouth moved, his teeth probably being ground together with fury. "I do know that I want to be with you. Please don't think any differently. I just wish that there was another way."

"You knew what was expected of you when you accepted my offer," Sephiroth replied, speaking through gritted teeth, his emerald eyes flashing. "It's either all or nothing, Cloud. You feel it, don't you? You can still feel Jenova burning in your veins, can't you?"

Cloud's heart felt as if it would beat out of his chest. He did. Wrong or right, he still felt the pull and the will of Jenova flowing through his veins. "Yes," he said, averting his eyes.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of," Sephiroth said. "It's only natural. You are like me, Cloud. You are so much like me that you have tried to fight it all these years. Can't you see that? You've spent your whole life trying to make things right for this planet, when all you've received in return is shit. They... those pitiful beings which inhabit this planet... They have taken you for all you're worth, giving nothing back to you in return. You deserve this, Cloud. Like me, you deserve to claim what is rightfully yours. Jenova wills it. _I_ will it."

"...This is my fate."

"Yes!" Sephiroth exclaimed, his fingers curling, his hands extending toward the ceiling. "This is your fate, Cloud! Take this opportunity!"

Cloud felt giddy. He understood now. All thoughts of backing out were now washed away. He threw his arms around Sephiroth's neck and began to cover him with kisses. "So..." he mumbled against the man's flesh. "When do we begin?"

"Any time is better than later or never," Sephiroth said. He gave Cloud a genuine smile as the blond looked up at him, pausing from his lavishing of Sephiroth's neck. "I'd enjoying fucking you once more, however."

"You're always welcome to take me," Cloud said, his eyes burning deviously into Sephiroth's eyes. Sephiroth growled lowly and pinned him down to the bed, diving straight for Cloud's neck as a wild animal would attack its prey.

One more round, then the planning would begin. No one could stop them now.


End file.
